


Well, everything has changed (And now it's only you that matters)

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: :(, Alyssa lives in Edgewater and goes to madison, Emma and Alyssa r penpals, Emma lives in heaven indiana, Emma still lives with her parents in this and she's not out, F/F, Gregs not in this, and if I do add him its not cousins au, its sophomore year, penpal auuuu :), pour one out for greg, twas a one school over program
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: Penpal au!
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

“Shelby, your penpal is someone named Ashley Lee, a sophomore. Alyssa, let’s see here-” Mr. Nelson looked at his papers. “Emma Nolan, another sophomore.” Alyssa tapped her pen against her desk, humming out acknowledgement. She didn’t have an opinion yet- how could she? She’s known this girls name for a total of five seconds. Either way she took a paper out and started to write down ideas for what to include in her letter.

“Oh my god. Are you taking notes on writing a letter that’s not even due for a week?” Kaylee chuckled.

“Shut up.”

* * *

_To Emma Nolan,_

_Hi! I’m your penpal assigned from James Madison Highschool :) I’m sure they already told you but my names Alyssa Greene, pronouns She and Her. I’m also a Sophomore. Look, first letters are always a little awkward, I don’t know anything about you yet. I wish they would’ve given me basic information besides your name and age. If you want to know a little bit about me, I guess I can list off the twenty extracurriculars my mom forced me in. I’m in cheerleading but that is a hundred percent not my choice. Also debate, which was a decision between that or book club. Don’t get me wrong, I like reading, but debate gives me the chance to shut down a bunch of white boys who think they know better because they’re guys. What about you? Any clubs or extracurriculars_

_,From_

_Alyssa Greene_

* * *

_To Alyssa,_

_Hey. I’m Emma, she/her. You’re right, first letters do get a bit awkward, but it’s kind of fun, isn’t it? At Least it seems like it’ll be hopefully less awkward over these next months. You do debate? That’s cool. I always wanted to but my dad said no. I’m 90% sure it’s because he doesn’t like my opinions but he’s denying it. Meanwhile I play guitar sometimes which surprise surprise, my parents also don't enjoy. I get a pass though because I get to do it in the middle of nowhere since I just ride my pickup truck to a lake. I have a youtube channel but that’s more of a seventh letter type of deal, y’know? I also like painting sometimes and broadway shoes occasionally but don’t confuse that with me wanting to be an actor, because I literally could never. I know family stuff can get Deep but you know what? It's a good ice breaker. I actually have family in Edgewater, my grandma. My entire life right now just feels like some sort of calm before a storm. Sorry for the deep part at the end but is it really a blooming friendship if you don’t get a bit deep? I’ll wrap up now._

_Em-_

* * *

“Are you writing those letters again Alyssa? You know, I’d like to see those.” Alyssa’s mother asked, peering over her shoulder. Alyssa flipped the looseleaf over, and raised an eyebrow.

“The teacher said no one but us and our penpal are allowed to look at this. If we’re forced to show it to people it may affect what we write.”

“Can you at least explain it to me? Just part of it? I’m interested in your life, Alyssa.” Mrs. Greene smiled, sitting down across from her. Alyssa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was apparent Mrs. Greene was only interested in the parts that would look good on alyssa resume.

“Just talking to Emma about her family. Her grandma lives here actually.”

“How’s her home life?”

“That’s not my business.”

Mrs. Greene nodded slowly. “Well, I’ll let you get back to writing.”

“Okay.” Alyssa watched her walk out, before crumbling up her current letter and taking out a new looseleaf. She had a better idea anyways.

* * *

_Emma,_

_My mom decided to give me a pop quiz on you today and then I scrapped my original letter in favor of making this the thing I talk about. She wants to read the letters so bad, but I really don’t want her to. I like this space, it feels safe. I feel safe. I know we’ve only been sending letters a few weeks but I hope you keep your promise with ‘tell me your youtube channel at the seventh letter’. I’m curious to hear what you sing like, what you look like. My minds been picturing tomboy. Not to sound like everyone but I’d really like to hear you sing something for me. Meanwhile in the contents of my life, I have to deal with Kaylee and Shelby trying to set me up with a new guy they think is cute every week. I don’t have time for a relationship right now, and even if I did, I'm not sure I want one. Well, that’s a lie. I do want a relationship, just maybe not with a guy, right now._

_,From_

_Alyssa_

* * *

_‘Lyssa_

_Like my new nickname for you? Anyways your mom sounds overbearing in the worst way, like that kind of way where they want to know everything but it goes in one ear and out the other? Sorry that she’s like that. I feel safe in this space too. But you’re still not getting my youtube channel anytime soon. As for the singing? I don’t know why you’d want it, but I’d be fine to sing something for you. As for kaylee and shelby I guess one can get where they’re coming from? I don’t get the appeal though. I don’t want a relationship with a guy in general, take that however you’d like, I’m trusting you’re not gonna like force your principal to contact my parents about it. I mean you hopefully won't. I trust you, but I can’t help my crippling anxiety. I guess we’ll see won’t we?_

_Em-_

* * *

_Dear Emma,_

_I see what you’re saying. I won’t tell my principal, I’m pretty sure if I for some reason did he would refuse to contact your parents because he’s thankfully one of the few sane people in here. I’m happy you’re willing to sing for me, and I don’t know, something tells me you’re not bad at it. But really, all I want to say is that this is something I’ve never admitted to anyone and I’m just grasping admitting it to myself, but I can’t describe how happy I was inferring what your last letter meant. I just really need to say this to someone,_

_Me too. Take that however you’d like. :)_

_,From_

_Alyssa_


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Nolan didn’t know what the deal was with Alyssa Greene. It only took a couple letters for Emma to feel totally safe talking and writing to her, and when her dad announced he and her mother were going somewhere that weekend and she’d be staying with her gran, Emma was more than excited. There was no way Alyssa would know it’s her if she saw her on the street, and there was no way she’d know if the situation was switched, but it still sent a thrill knowing she could pass the only other gay kid in Indiana, and also her friend.

* * *

_ Dear ‘Lyssa _

_ Apparently my parents are going somewhere this weekend (which is code for ‘we don’t want you here’ but not my point,) which means I’ll be staying with my grandma. I know I’m not saying hi but it’s kinda exciting thinking that maybe I’ll be walking and walk right by you at some point. I don’t know, it’s nice knowing I’m not gonna be the only gay kid in town for once in my life. Is that weird? Also I started crossing your name, your address, and your friends names off letters you send me in case my parents ever find them. If something happens I refuse to let you be dragged into it. They’d have to go through a hell of a lot to find out who you are. Going from that to a more serious note, I’ve been getting in more fights with them day after day, it’s a bit frightening but I’m sure it’ll turn out fine. I’m still excited I might avoid their judgement for at least a little bit. I’ll make this a bit lighter, tell me if there’s anything fun to do in edgewater? I want to know all about the very very exciting thing that is the middle of nowhere town next to my very own middle of nowhere town. _

_ -Em _

* * *

_ Dear Emma, _

_ You’re right, the prospect of you being in Edgewater is fun to think about. But remember, only the temporary you aspect makes me like living here, or else I’d wish to be literally anywhere else. It’s actually really comforting to know you’re trying to let me keep my privacy. It makes me happy you care. I don’t have a lot of people who care, or at least it doesn’t feel like it. I have friends but I don’t feel safe around them. Maybe it’s because they definitely don’t have the same views as me to say the very least. As for your parents, that sucks so much. I’m sorry that they’re so stupid. I personally would pay actual money to be able to hang out with you. You’re a great person and I’m sorry they don’t see that. As for Edgewater? We have a 24 mart, but that’s it if you don’t count Dress Barn as a popular teen hangout. Why am I telling you this? You’ve definitely visited before. _

_ From,  _

_ Alyssa  _

* * *

“So tell me about school?” Emma’s grandmother smiled, sitting across from her granddaughter.

“You know James Madison High School? We’re doing a pen pal project, I got this girl named Alyssa Greene.” Emma grinned. She ended up launching into a full scale ramble on everything she knew about the girl, mentioning all but her sexuality. Gran was the most accepting person she knew, but she wasn’t going to out her friend. She ended her ramble with “And I just feel so safe and happy around her.” Emma leaned back, smiling.

“Hopefully one day this Alyssa will be able to meet you in person. Who knows, maybe she’s your soulmate.” Gran smiled. Emma hid her face in her hands, because otherwise it would be impossible to hide her blush at the thought. “She’s just a friend, gran.” Emma murmured.

“You know, your grandfather and I were ‘just friends’ at first.” her Gran smiled. Emma groaned.

* * *

_ Dear Alyssa, _

_ Gran says hi. My parents aren’t that bad all the time. When I was a kid dad and my grandpa would take me fishing until grandpa passed and my dad decided it wasn’t worth it anymore. My mom still does arts and crafts with me sometimes. They don’t approve of everything I’ve done and I’m not doubting that, they don’t like the short hair or flannel look but nothing bad yet. Yet. I’m gonna be honest, sometimes I get scared. Also yea, I know i've been to edgewater before. But this times special. Before I didn’t have you. _

_ -Em _

* * *

_ Dear Emma _

_ You’re sweet. Also, tell your Grandma I say hi too :) As for your parents, Emma, I don’t know them and I’ll have to trust your word about them. I hope your parents accept that you’re gonna present how you want. Also short hair and flannel? Putting that in the mental inventory of “How does Emma Nolan look?”. For some reason I feel like I know you. Like personally know you. I can’t explain how, but I’ve never felt this close to anyone before. You’re the first person I’ve ever told that I’m gay. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart Emma Nolan. Thank you for giving me a place to feel like me. _

_ Love,  _

_ Alyssa _

* * *

_ Love, Alyssa _

Emma’s heart was on fire. She didn’t want it to be, she would actually prefer if she didn’t end up crushing on her only real friend, but how could she help it? She’d only been back in Heaven for a few days, but she felt like she was in a different kind of heaven. Clear skies where she and Alyssa had this lovely, secret space. After crossing off Alyssa’s name and address from the envelope, she put down the letter and bounded downstairs, eyes full of light.

Clouds don’t stay calm forever, though.

“Emma,” Her father called from the dining room. The shuffling of another person let Emma know her mom was there too. Confusedly she walked in, stopping in her tracks. “What the hell is this?” 

There, in his hand, her dad held the letters.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god this was so tender to write anyways sorry for the cliffhanger but if it helps I continued writing REAL FAST

Alyssa Greene had a schedule. Had a routine. It usually went like this, she’d get Emma’s letter on friday, write back on saturday, and then Emma gets Alyssa’s and presumably writes back Tuesday. But it was already Monday, and Alyssa hadn’t gotten Emma’s letter back yet. She was worried.

She didn’t quite know what she was worried about, It was a mix of reasons. That she was too open and scared Emma off. That Emma was in trouble. She really couldn’t tell, but the next day she did get a letter, and it only scared her more.

_ Dear Alyssa Greene, _

_ I can’t write letters to you anymore. I can't explain why. But, if you do write back, please write to the address on the back of this note instead of my previous. _

_ Yours,  _

_ Emma Nolan _

There was something strange about it. The address on the back was a house in  _ Edgewater _ . It made no sense to Alyssa, despite all that, she wrote back anyways. Looking for some closure, some clearance on what this three sentence letter would mean.

* * *

_ Dear Emma _

_ What do you mean you can’t write to me anymore? What does the address mean? Are you okay? Em, I’m worried about you. I’m worried because you haven’t written and first I thought you hated me because of how open I was in the last letter, then I figured you could never hate anyone. So I thought I scared you off. But then I just got scared, scared something happened to you and you couldn’t write. I’m more scared now than I was before. I know you said you can’t, but please, please write to me. You’re one of my only friends, my only real, true friend who I’m not afraid of saying the wrong thing to. Even more than that, now that I think about it. You’re my home. Unless you can’t write letters because it’s putting you in danger, please just explain to me. I just want to know. I don’t want you to disappear on me. _

_ From,  _

_ Alyssa _

* * *

“She just stopped writing to you? Like that? What do you think happened?” Shelby’s boyfriend, Kevin asked, holding hands with Shelby as they walked next to Alyssa.

“I don’t know, I’m scared something happened to her. She also put this address on the back- Edgewater. It’s in this town, I don’t know what it means.” Alyssa sighed.

Shelby blinked at her. “Alyssa, oh my god.”

“What?”

“You spent the last week telling us everything you knew about this Emma girl, and you don’t even remember that her grandma  _ lives in Edgewater _ ? ‘Lyssa, we love you but you’re kinda stupid sometimes.” Shelby snickered. Gears turned in Alyssa’s head

“Oh my god, I completely forgot.” Alyssa’s eyes widened. “What do you think happened?”

“Got in a fight with her parents?” Kevin shrugged. Alyssa stopped in her tracks. Suddenly, it seemed like she knew exactly what happened. She’d told her friend group everything about Emma Nolan, except for the fact she was gay. They wouldn’t know why the prospect of Emma getting in a fight with her parents was so scary to her, but Alyssa Greene knew.

“I feel sick, I have to go.” Alyssa made a quick excuse, before running off.

* * *

Alyssa passed the house every day. So many times she was tempted to knock, to say hi, but to put it frankly she was scared. Scared of meeting Emma in person- scared of what might happen. Scared of what might change. So she bit her lip and continued walking everyday. Except some, where she’d stand in front of the house for five minutes, until an old lady would open the door and smile, saying something along the lines of “Is there something you’re looking at?” jokingly, to which Alyssa would shake her head and run off.

She kept an eye out around town too, looking for someone with short hair wearing flannel or something that screamed  _ Emma _ . She knew the chances weren’t high, Emma still drove to Heaven and probably was barely in Edgewater at all. Still, she looked, and she kept looking. 

* * *

“Are you Alyssa Greene?” An unfamiliar voice said from behind Alyssa. She was at her locker, shuffling for her notebook when the voice came. It had been weeks since Emma’s last letter, and Alyssa hadn’t forgotten, she didn’t think she could ever forget. Maybe the thought had slipped her mind, because she didn’t even consider a certain possibility.

“Hm, yea? That’s me.” Alyssa smiled. “Do I know you?” The nervous girl had a familiarity to her, but Alyssa couldn’t place it. The girls cheeks flared red, and she handed her an envelope. She didn’t make an effort to move or leave, she just took one step back and let Alyssa open it.

The first thing Alyssa noticed was the bubble handwriting on the front, reading her name, then she opened the envelope, pulling out the paper. She gasped when she saw the handwriting. She knew that handwriting. But she didn’t say anything yet, she just kept reading.

_ My Dear Alyssa, _

_ I’m sorry that I couldn’t write back. My parents found out I’m gay. I’m staying with my grandma now, but at the time there was so much going on, I was scared of what could happen and you being outed by accidentally sending a letter to their house or something. I wanted to be careful, I said before I didn’t want to drag you into my problems, and I did my damn best not to. Then I was scared, some days my grandma would tell me a girl was staring at the house, and we’d joke it was you. I don’t know if it is, but it always left this hopeful feeling in my gut that maybe I'd find you. Then word spread to my old school, and next thing I knew my gran was transferring me to Madison. That’s when I realized I wanted to write you, write to you like this. Put down my feelings and thoughts and hand deliver it. Who knew it would take weeks to write something I wasn't totally embarrassed of. So here are those feelings I promised to talk about. I like you. I like you alot. It’s scary, and I promised I wouldn’t like you like this and ruin whatever we had. But you know what? I might’ve ruined it anyways. So yea, I like you. I guess only knowing you by your personality and nothing else really changes someone. So yea, hi. It’s me, here, with all the love in my heart,  _

_ Emma Nolan _

Alyssa slowly lowered the letter, and observed Emma Nolan. Standing in front of her, real and there,  _ Emma fucking Nolan _ . Someone she’d, at this point, call her best friend. With a choked up voice she mumbled out her name.

“ _ Emma _ .”

Emma smiled. “In the flesh.” 

Suddenly Alyssa lunged forward, wrapping Emma in the tightest hug. She was here. She was hugging Emma. Emma’s arms were wrapped around her, her glasses pressed against her cheek- who would’ve guessed Emma wore glasses? She pulled away after a minute, though it felt like a second. Emma Nolan, Alyssa figured, was someone she could hold forever.

“Your hair’s blonde.” Alyssa observed, whispering. “You have really nice eyes. You’re really cute-“ she paused. “Sorry, I don’t know what I’m saying I’m just, so happy to see you.”

“‘Lyssa,” Emma said, god, Alyssa’s name sounded so good from Emma's voice. She wanted to hear Emma say her name a thousand times over. “You’re tearing up. People are staring.” 

Alyssa looked around, and there was Kevin, Shelby, Kaylee, and Nick. “It’s okay.” She turned to them. “This is Emma Nolan.” Emma gave her a look, as if to ask  _ do they know _ ? Alyssa shook her head. “She was my penpal.”

Emma turned to them and stuttered an excuse as to why she was  _ there _ and not at her old school. “Uh- Hi, I’m Emma, uh, my parents wanted me to transfer here so I went to move with my grandma. Since it’s easier and,” She turned to Alyssa. “Can I talk to you in private, later? I can pick you up after school and you can come over.”

Alyssa smiled. “I’d love that.” She looked at her friends and shooed them off, and Kevin snickered and made a comment about leaving the new best friends alone and pulled the others away. Alyssa chuckled. “So, you’re  _ the _ Emma Nolan.”

Emma blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Yea. How’re you feeling?”

“How am I feeling? Emma, you just- are you okay? Your parents and, this entire situation, I’m so sorry this is happening to you.”

“Hey, it’s okay now Alyssa.” Emma smiled softly. “I have you, and I have my gran. That’s all I could ever ask for, all I could ever even want.” 

Then the bell rang. Alyssa looked around making sure no one could sew, then she grabbed Emma and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I have to get to Chemistry.” She mumbled. Emma blinked.

“Wha? Oh, uh. Yea. Wait, chemistry? I-“ Emma fumbled in her pockets to pull out her folded and slightly crumpled schedule. “I have that now too.” She chuckled.

“Well then I guess we have chemistry, Emma Nolan.” Alyssa nudged her shoulder before grabbing her wrist, gently tugging her along. The letter tight in her grip.

———

_ My Emma, _

_I bet you weren’t expecting this, huh? Well, it’s been two years since I first met you in person, I thought why not give you a letter, the thing that started it all? I love you so much Emma. I couldn’t ask for a better person to get to call mine. You might just be the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’m not exaggerating. You’re the first person I came out to. My first love, and hopefully my only. You are my light, and I can only hope I’m yours too. When I was feeling low and alone because I had this secret I thought no one could know, you appeared. My hope. You gave me a place to feel safe and myself, I said it in my last letter to you over two years ago, you are my home. I’m forever yours, and I hope you’re forever mine. I’m so glad we found a way to each other, to each other's arms and hearts. This is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever written but it rings true. No matter what I want you to know how much I care about you. I need you to know. If you allow me to stay by your side as long as I can, I won't ever leave._

_ I love you, Emma Nolan.  _

_ Yours, now and forever,  _

_ Alyssa Greene  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped yall liked the end. This is the first multi chapter fic I ever got around to finishing and I'm so proud of it :) even if I hurt Emma a little but its ok it happens in canon anyways


End file.
